To Wish Upon a Star
by Blackdrak
Summary: RanKen! Ken is out on the roof of the flower shop when an unexpected visitor stops to discuss the true meaning of the stars. Fluffy oneshot with lots of symbolism!


Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Weiß, and I'm not making any profit off of them. I'm only 14; I don't own anything worth suing me for…

Warnings: Pretty light shonen-ai, and lots of OOCness. Nothing much.

Yes, so, just a little oneshot that has symbolism galore! YAY for symbolism! (Or something.)

.:To Wish Upon a Star:.

Ah, the night sky. So beautiful, with the stars twinkling brightly against the never-ending darkness. I can't help but wonder… do stars get lonely, too? There's so many of them, but with each one being so far away from another, wouldn't they long to move around the universe to meet each other, and shine even more brilliantly with the help of a companion?

Stars witness everything, and contain an endless amount of information. What's it like to be so smart? If I had even just a tiny fraction of a star's knowledge, perhaps I would not be such a klutz, and wouldn't even be out here right now, on the roof of the Koneko no Sumo Iie. Maybe, just maybe, I could be wrapped in the arms of the one I love, and maybe I'd be able to find a way for us to live a normal, killing-free life.

"But fate isn't on my side, is it?" I whisper to the chilly air.

"What makes you say that?"

I jump slightly, turning my head to look at this unexpected visitor. "Oh, hello, Aya. I didn't hear you come up the stairs, or open the door… guess I'm kind of a failure as an assassin, ne?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, that? It's nothing, really."

He walks from his location at the door, which leads down into the shop, over to where I am near the edge of the roof and sits down next to me.

We simply sit, in a comfortable silence, for a few moments before I say, "The stars really are amazing, aren't they?"

"Hn."

Well, I see his vocabulary hasn't grown much… Guess I'll have to hold up the conversation. "I admire them, actually. How they're able to keep on shining so brightly, even though the darkness threatens to engulf them."

The redhead suddenly replies, "I don't think it's really like that. I think the stars are able to shine so brilliantly **because** they're constantly surrounded by darkness."

This surprises me a bit. Aya Fujimiya, Mr. Ice Princess himself, being… talkative? I suppose I must keep this going. It may be the only chance I'll ever have to talk to him in such a personal way.

"Why is that?" I ask, turning to face him.

The redhead looks upward, to the stars themselves, as if asking them for the right answer, before saying, "Look at it this way. If the night sky was as bright as the stars, would you still be able to see them shining?"

This actually makes me think for a minute. "No, I suppose not." I, too, look upward to those tiny specks of white.

"It takes the foreboding darkness emanating from the night sky for the stars to stand out so brilliantly."

Without the dark, there is no light. Without the light, there is no dark… that's something to ponder over when one cannot sleep at night, I suppose.

All of a sudden my eyes catch a movement in the sky. "Look, Aya! A shooting star! You'd better make a wish!"

I guess I should, too. I wish… I wish for you, Aya. For your love, attention, and care; your heart, body, and soul. I know that most likely this will never come true, but that won't stop me from wishing. So long as dreams exist, reality can never get in the way of happiness. As long as you don't tell me you have no feelings for me, my dreams won't go away. And as long as I don't tell you how much I care for you, you can't turn me away…

"What did you wish for?" he asks, looking at me with a completely blank face. Oh well, at least it's not anger.

"Don't you know that if you tell, your wish won't come true? But I will say that I wished for something very special; something that would make me happier than anything else in the world. Something that will never happen…"

"Never say never, Ken."

"Did you wish for something special, too?"

"Hai, I wished for something that would make me happier than anything else in the world."

Hmph. How dare he steal my line, especially when he probably has no clue as to what I meant by that. I'm sure he's just wishing for his sister's well being, and for Takatori to be rotting in hell right now.

Oy, it's getting cold out here. It's past midnight, and late in the fall. Must be about 55 degrees out at the moment, and I'm only wearing a thin t-shirt and jeans. I can feel a shiver run through me, and I wrap my arms around myself. But I'm just not ready to go back inside; I'm not ready for this closeness to end.

Suddenly I feel a warm presence on my shoulders and back, and realize that Aya has draped his black jacket around me. I tug it around myself in appreciation, but look over at him with curiosity in my eyes. Why is he being so nice to me tonight?

The redheaded leader of Weiß looks at me with an almost soft look on his face. I think I've only seen him direct this expression toward Aya-chan and Sakura-chan… What's going on with him?

Aya's face is getting closer and closer. Is it me leaning forward to him, or him leaning forward to me? After what seems like an eternity but is really only a few seconds, our lips meet. Our lips move together softly and tenderly, a little bit tentative and unsure. Then a thought dawns on me: I am now kissing the man of my dreams, and he's not pulling away! In fact, I'm pretty sure that he initiated it!

We eventually part, far too soon in my opinion, and my eyes are able to gaze affectionately into two deep crimson pools of emotion. Never before has Aya opened the windows to his soul so clearly, except, I suppose, for his own family, but he has deemed me worthy of witnessing this wondrous sight. His eyes… they dazzle like the stars.

I look at him, and he looks at me. Neither of us say anything, and yet we say everything, simply through the lock of our respective gazes.

Soon he pulls me into his lap, and I lay my head against his chest, lost in pure bliss and captivated by the masculine scent that is so utterly _him_. My love sets his head gently upon mine, allowing his strawberry locks of silky smooth hair caress my face gently, tickling my cheeks in the slight breeze.

"Always remember, Ken, that dreams do come true."

.: Owari:.

Well, just a little RanKen oneshot to make us all happy (coughhack knows people hate her writing /coughhack). Review, and you shall receive… DOG BISCUITS! Or something. Now, doesn't that just inspire you?


End file.
